The present invention relates to devices for treating the nasal fossae.
As is well known, the nasal passages are at times greatly inconvenienced by increases in secretion of nasal mucosa, creating considerable discomfort to the individual while at the same time providing a possible center of infection which may spread and ultimately have a serious effect on the individual.
Up to the present time there has been no efficient device for cleaning and disinfecting the nasal fossae. There are known drugs adapted for local application in the form of simple aerosols or sprays. Devices of this type succeed in introducing a medication, for example, into the nasal fossae, but they are not capable of extracting mucous which accumulates in the deepest regions of the nasal fossae.